This invention describes the preparation of chiral compounds by employing dynamic kinetic resolution (DKR) involving an enzymatic enantioselective amination reaction catalyzed by a transaminase. This enzyme-catalyzed transaminase reaction allows convenient access to chiral compounds from an achiral starting material with high stereoselectivity.
Koszelewski et al. (2009, J. Mol. Catal. B-Enzym. 60:191-194) describes preparation of an enantiomerically enriched 4-phenylpyrrolidin-2-one using dynamic kinetic resolution involving an enzymatic enantioselective amination reaction catalyzed by ω-transaminases.
Wallace et al. (2011, Organic Process Research and Development 15:831-840) describes large-scale synthesis (up to 5 kg) routes of 2-{4-[(3S)-Piperidin-3-yl]phenyl}-2H-indazole-7-carboxamide relying on either classical resolution or chiral separation.